Subburbs
by august child
Summary: While searching for Vert the Tezla and racers move into a house in the 'burbs, but what they don't expect is Tezla turns them all into children so the neighbors don't snoop around.
1. The Subburbs

**A Few Years Back**

It had been two weeks since the Acceledrome was destroyed and the racers all started to search for Vert. Tezla decided that a sweeper wasn't the best "house" for 11 people, so Tezla bought a house in the suburbs. Since it was a small house everyone had to share rooms. Tezla, of course had his own room, the girls slept in the same room, while all the men had to bunk in one room all together. No one was allowed in, or out of the house, which brought many strange questions from the neighbors. One day Lani went out to get the paper while Nolo checked for mail, unknown to them they were seen by some of the neighborhood kids, those kids told their parents, who told their friends who told their friends, and, in short, everyone knew about the "two mystery people" at the end of the day! When Tezla found out about what Lani and Nolo did he was furious!

"_What were you thinking?! Didn't I tell you to stay indoors?! Well? Well!"_

This had been going on for hours on end and Taro had finally become tired with it and decided to finish Tezla's "discussion".

" _Tezla I think they get the message! But can you blame them? I mean, none of us have had a chance to go out side for a entire week!_"

Monkey nodded in agreement and decided to add his own point. "_ And don't you think that the people around here would expect to see the new people who moved in_."

Surprisingly to everyone Tezla agreed with Monkey then walked into his office/room.

Everyone sat around frozen for a while until Nolo started laughing, "_Monkey that the first sensible thing you have said since I met you!"_ Everyone erupted into laughter and went to their rooms to prepare for the next day.


	2. Morning looks

It started out as a normal day. The racers had managed to create a hidden garage in the basement by pushing one of the stones in the wall. Once in the garage you could work on your car without any neighbors seeing it. One night Monkey forgot to shut the door behind him when he went to go work on his Nitrox 3 and a half. Just with his luck it blew up and sent sparks flying out of the basement window, which of course was seen by the neighbors. But luckily none of the people in the neighborhood called the police. But any way, most of the racers were as usual, working on their cars. The only thing that was not normal was that Tezla hadn't made a appearance yet. Most of the racers didn't think anything of it, but others seemed to be slightly worried. Nolo tried to get the answers out of Lani.

"_He's probably working on a project that he doesn't want anyone to know about just yet, but he never told me anything about whatever he is working on._" was their only response.

It continued this way for the entire day. Everyone seemed to become restless, it got so bad that Pork Chop even started a conversation with Shurako to learn of his ideas! The time was nine o'clock when everyone decided to hit the sack. They had all agreed that if Tezla doesn't show up in the morning they will break into his lab and demand a explanation. Little did they know Tezla had been watching each of them fall asleep, an evil smile came over his face as he imagined what each of them would say when they woke up in the morning. He looked to the last racer who seemed to be having the hardest time going to sleep. Kurt lay in bed, wishing he knew what Tezla was up to. But for some reason the little voice inside his head kept telling him, **_" not good, not good beware beware!" _** He tried to rub it off but it kept running in his mind. He rolled over and soon found himself in a deep sleep. No later did he fall asleep than the door of the room all the men were sleeping in opened. Tezla stood at a door way. He walked to the side of Kurt's bed and held up a gun. Or it looked like a gun, but it had wires coming out of where the bullets should have been. Kurt stirred in his sleep, Tezla was about to pull the trigger when an idea sprang into his mind, "_Why not wait until morning so you could get everyones reactions, just shoot one that you will get the best reaction out of in the morning then get the rest." _The same smile came upon Tezla's face and he looked around the room, his eyes rested on one Teku and one Metal Maniac. Shurako and Pork Chop were fast asleep, Shurako's head was bobbing from his head phones while Pork Chop was hugging that stuffed pig he always had at night. Tezla walked over to each of their beds, aimed his "gun", and pulled the trigger, it only was a slight humming and as a white light covered the two racers, but it worked. It took every ounce of energy in Tezla to stop himself from laughing at his own handy work. He went back to his room and slept with a smile on his face, dreaming about what would happen in the morning. 

Shurako woke up, and walked down the hall to the restroom like every other day. Since there was only one bathroom Shurako always made sure he was the first to get up so he didn't have to wait up for anyone. He had finished showering and was about to brush his hair out when he heard a pounding at the bathroom door. Pork Chop was the second person to wake up in the morning.

"_Will you hurry it up in there Teku?!"_

Pork Chop's voice seemed different for some reason to Shurako, but he didn't think anything of it. He opened the door of the bathroom to retort to Pork Chop's statement, but when he looked out all he found was a 14ish boy who was staring at him as if he saw a ghost.

Shurako stared for a while,

" _Um can I help you?"_

The boy eyes got wider than they already were.

"_Shurako??"_

Shurako's eyes got wider that the boy's.

"_Pork Chop?!_"

"_WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU??" _was what they said in unison. Both looked at each other with question in their eyes, then ran to the mirror, when each saw their own reflection, their jaws dropped! The bulky Pork Chop every one knew was replaced by a skinny red head who seemed to have slight whiskers of a red beard growing in a messy fashion. Shurako was replaced by a very pale kid with big brown eyes one forth the size of his head.

Shurako took one look in his mirror and went pale.

"_Oh, No."_ His voice was barely a whisper, but it was enough to get Pork Chop's attention, he looked at the now 12 year old Teku with wide eyes.

"_What happened to your voice?!"_ Shurako looked at Pork Chop and mumbled,

"_It hasn't cracked yet, what about yours? I thought a boy's voice was supposed to crack when he's 13. You look 14." _Pork Chop grumbled, he never wanted anyone to know it but his voice didn't crack until hes was 15.

There was a brief silence of looking each other up and down until Shurako burst out in laughter.

"_What's so funny Teku?!"_

Shurako stopped laughing long enough for him to breath and answer Pork Chop's question.

"_You look so weird!"_

Pork Chop glared at Shurako for a while until he growled,

"_Well you don't look_ _so great your self, bug eyes!"_

Shurako froze, and stared at the now satisfied looking Metal Maniac, his eyes narrowed as he pulled up his sleeves. Now usually no one would dare to pick a fight with Pork Chop, but now, it was pay back time!


	3. Our Young friends

**Hey everyone! Nice to see ya! So here's the next chapter. My older sister says it's awsome** **but I'm not sure, (you know how sisters are), anyway please review to let me know what you think. See ya in the next chapter**

* * *

Taro was sleeping, well, at least he was trying to sleep. Right now he was draining out a loud noise in the hall with his pillow.

"_Doesn't anybody respect a guy sleeping around here any more?"_

After a few minutes Taro heard someone get up, he didn't see who it was because it was kind of hard to see through a pillow, and to breath, but he heard who ever it was grumbling, Taro heard their door open, and somebody's voice yell over the commotion.

"_WHAT THE HECK IS-"_

Apparently Markie had the same feelings for the noise. But for some reason, his sentence was cut short, but it was enough to wake up the rest of the men in the room. Nolo was the firs to complain.

"_Markie what's wrong?"_

When Markie didn't answer, the rest of the group got restless and decided to see for themselves what was wrong. They all peered their heads out of the door, it seemed the girls were doing the same. What followed were many puzzled expressions. In the hallway, two young boys, who they guessed would have been in their early teens, were fighting. Of course the fighting stopped when the boys felt many eyes on them, they turned, and when upon seeing their fellow team mates they let go of each other, and tried to prepare themselves for what was to follow. Tork was the first to regain his composure,

"_Um, can we help you?"_

One of the boys, the red head, looked as if he were about to get sick, replied.

"_Guys it's us."_

Karma, who seemed to catch on faster than any one else, and noticed that two of the male racers were missing, got wide eyes.

"_Pork Chop?! And, is that you Shurako?!"_

Monkey nearly fainted!

"_Pork Chop is that you?!"_

"_Yeah Monkey it's me."_

Lani, who was at the moment as clueless as everyone else, decided to ask the question everyone was wondering.

"_What happened?" _

This time it was Shurako's turn to answer.

"_I don't know, I certainly didn't look like this when I fell asleep. I just woke up and was like this!"_

"_I can answer all you questions."_

Everyone turned to find Tezla standing in his doorway with a strange smile on his face.

"_But first let's go to the kitchen so you can all sit down while I tell you what's going on."_

Everyone was sitting or standing around the table, waiting for Tezla's explanation. Tezla took a few deep breaths then began.

"_As you all know, I had not been seen or heard yesterday. The reason is because Monkey gave a great point, the people in this neighborhood would expect to see the new people who moved in near them. But then I also began to think, it would seem strange if eleven full grown adults lived in the same house."_

Kurt's eyes began to grow wide, he saw, and didn't like, where this conversation was going, but Tezla wasn't finished talking.

"_So to solve the problem, I created this."_

Tezla revealed a strange looking hand held machine that resembled a gun.

"_It will turn any one I want to any age I want."_

Kurt really didn't like the way this was going, but Monkey still didn't see the connection.

"_But Tezla, that still leaves 9 grown adults left. That would still seem a little strange."_

Now Tezla had an evil grin on his face.

"_Not for long."_

Tezla fired the gun, that happened to be aimed at Taro. There was a bright white light that engulfed Taro's body, and the next thing the drivers saw, was a tanned, long haired, wide eyed, 14 year old. The drivers didn't even have enough time to breath before Karma was shot as well. The flawless beauty they all knew as Karma was replaced by a freckle faced 11 year old with deep brown hair that was pulled back in pig tails on either side of her head. Nolo, Lani and Kurt were biting their lips to stop themselves from laughing. Karma gave them an icy glare, but it didn't seem to do any good. Kurt was the next to go! When the light disappeared, Kurt was replaced by a scrawny, pale, 13 year old with black spiky hair. Kurt was glaring at nothing in particular. He didn't need to look up to know that everyone in the room was ready to laugh hysterically. He gave a side long glance at Karma who was standing next to him.

"_If you say one word, just one! I sw**ea**r I'll,"_

But Kurt was never able to finish his sentence. The entire room erupted into laughter at their five friends. Nolo stopped laughing. Did he imagine it? Or did Kurt's voice crack when he was talking? Tork had caught it too and was now staring at Kurt with a questioned look on his face.

"_Um Kurt?"_

"_What?"_

"_Did your voice just crack?"_

Kurt glared at Tork.

"_Of c**ou**rse it d**id**n't!"_

Another burst of laughter came from the group. Kurt was glaring at the floor.

Their laughing was cut short when there was another flash of light,

everyone looked around to see who was the latest victim. Their eyes fell on poor Markie. He was replaced by a small boy at age 8. His eyes were a deep brown, he had tanned skin, and his robot arm was now half the size of his body. Tork was next. The Muscular Tork they all knew was now 12. He had green eyes and black hair that was no longer spiky, but rather a army buzz cut.

Tezla looked around the room, the last person he had to shoot and that would probably prove to be the most entertaining was Monkey. He spotted Monkey trying desperately trying to hide behind the now teen aged group of racers. Tezla aimed, and shot. Monkey disappeared and was replaced by a lanky, dirty, red head, who by the looks of it was 15 years old. Pork Chop looked at Monkey with a questioning look.

"_How come Monkey man is older than the rest of us?!"_

Tezla just smiled.

"_This was Monkey's idea. And since it was his idea he should be the oldest."_

Everyone glared at poor Monkey. Tork in particular seemed angry.

"_Monkey I'm going to give you a five second head start to run for your life. Because after I am done counting to five I, Am, Going , To, Kill YOU!!"_

Monkey's eyes widened .Tork closed his eyes and started counting. Directly when he said the number one Monkey was gone in a bolt of lightning, but was quickly followed by every other racer who was turned into a kid. They were running everywhere! Monkey was finally tripped by Shurako, then tackled by Taro and Pork Chop. The racers plans of getting even with poor Monkey was interrupted by the sound of the door bell. Everyone in the house stopped dead in their tracks, and stared at the door.

* * *

**Well what did ya think? Please Review and tell me!**


	4. Neighbors next door

**Hey everyone! this chapter is from the neighbors point of view. Please review and tell me what you think!**

* * *

Now before this morning began, the neighbors had held a discussion on the new residents in the neighborhood. Mr. And Mrs. Baker were the hosts of the meeting, they always were. If anything happened in the neighborhood, they were the first to know. They had two kids, Katie, who was 13 yeas old, and Ben, who was 15. The other family that was present for the meeting was the Steers. The Steers only had one son who's name was Mike he was 14. Mr. And Mrs. Steers had lived in the neighborhood for 7 years and they had never seen anything like this before.

"_I'm telling you people there's something wrong with those new neighbors!"_

"_How should you know? Oh yeah, you are the one with a telescope in your room who watches them like hawks!"_

"_Well someone should be the one to do it! Besides you were the one watching them all night with the night vision goggles!"_

This had been going on for quite a while and they still hadn't reached a conclusion. The wives were getting tired of the conversation. Mrs. Baker decided to end it with a easy solution.

"_We could just visit them."_

Everyone fell silent. The men thought it was a good idea, but the kids? The kids were terrified of the new neighbors. Katie in particular.

"_Do we have to go?"_

"_Yes sweetie!"_

She sighed then agreed.

Mike on the other hand was not going peacefully.

"_I'm not going and there's nothing you can do to make me!"_

Ben just stared at his friend.

"_Come on Mike, it won't be that bad."_

"_I said I'm not going and that's final!"_

* * *

"_I said I'm not going, I'm not going, I'm not going!"_

Mike was being pulled up to the new neighbors house by Ben and Katie. Constantly being reassured by Ben.

"_It won't be that bad Mike!"_

Mr. Baker stepped up to the door and pressed the door bell.

* * *

All the racers stared at the door. It was impossible! No one knows them so why would anyone want to visit them. Carma was the first to snap out of her shock.

"_Should we answer that?"_

Most of the racers just stared. But Tezla agreed.

"_They know we are here. Besides we have nothing to hide."_

Tezla paused and looked across the room. Sparky was just coming from out of the basement and Markie was still trying to walk with his robot arm which was now half the size of his body. Tezla looked himself over as well. His entire body was encased in that metal suit. The door rang a second time.

"_But first we need to get rid of all the strange stuff."_

Tezla glanced at Markie.

"_Everything!"_

Monkey led Sparky to a closet and was followed by Kurt, Taro, and Tork. All carrying a protesting Markie. Tezla himself was heading to his room when he stopped and glanced at Lani and Nolo.

"_Uh, you two are going to have to pretend to be a, "couple"._

Everyone in the room froze and stared at Tezla. Pork Chop and Shurako were trying to hide their laughter, but were failing miserably. Nolo was not at all happy with this situation.

"_Please tell me your joking." _

But Tezla just smiled and walked to his room.

The door bell rang a third time. Monkey sighed then started to walk to the door.

* * *

The neighbors were getting tired.

"_Maybe they aren't home."_ Was one of the only statements that escaped Katie's mouth.

Ben just gave a funny look to his sister.

"_We all heard them making noises from inside before we rang the door bell."_

Their questions were answered when a skinny red headopened the door. He looked like he belonged in a junkyard or something.

"_Hello?"_

Mr. Baker was the first to speak.

"_Hello young_ _lad." _

He pushed the door open and walked in. Everyone else was still staring at the red head. After a while they entered. Katie was sure she wasn't going to like these people. They were all probably like that weird looking red head. All her thoughts changed when her eyes landed on a boy. He was the most handsome boy she had ever seen in her entire life and looked just about her age. He was skinny but yet looked strong, he had spiky, raven black hair that was the total opposite of his pale skin. His eyes were a deep blue. She just stood there, staring at him and whispered to herself.

"_I think I'm in love."_

Ben had heard Katie's little whisper and looked at her, then followed her eyes and saw the boy she had spotted and just stared.


	5. Guests for dinner

**Hi! next chapter is here! PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**

**Special thanks to Jimmycandlestick for reviewing!**

* * *

Kurt felt eyes on him. He looked across the room at two kids. One was a boy with a weird look on his face. The other was a girl with a look on her face that meant. Kurt's mind stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened a little, he new that look. He had received it a lot when he was at school. It meant the girl with the look was in love. With **_him_**. Kurt squirmed and tried to shake off the thought, but some how couldn't.

_This can't be happening. Please no! Why me?!_ Were the only thoughts that were in his mind.

Taro had seen the squirm. He looked at Kurt, then to Katie, then back at Kurt. An evil smile came upon Taro's face. This was going to be fun!

* * *

Meanwhile Nolo and Lani were having their own problems. The Bakers were asking to many questions.

"_So how long have you two been married?"_

"_Well, uh,"_

"_Is there anyone you two know around here?"_

"_Actually,"_

"_Oh no matter! It is so nice getting to know you!"_

This had been going on for quite a while. But Mr Steer was beginning to notice something. Some of the kids looked as if they were from different countries!

"_Are these all your kids?"_

Lani looked around the room. Staring at every kid. Kurt and Carma could probably pass off as their kids, but the others, Taro and Shurako were Asian, Tork was African, Monkey and Pork Chop? They didn't look any thing like her and Nolo.

"_Uh, well Kurt and Carma over there are ours, but the others we, uh, we adopted them."_

Nolo and the racers gave Lani a slight skeptical look. And Lani shrugged. Mrs. Baker stared at Lani for a while then decided t change the subject.

"_So, is there any one else hiding in this house?"_

Lani was about to reply when she heard the sounds of squeaky wheels. She turned and saw, Tezla in a wheelchair? Tezla was looking very pleased with himself.

"_Hello Lani! Oh I didn't know you had guests. Hello I'm Peter Tezla."_

Tezla extended his hand to Mr. Baker and they shook hands.

"_Well hello Peter how nice to meet you."_

There was a long pause. The only sound that was to be heard was the cars passing by the house. Tezla decided the pause was long enough.

"_So, would all of you you like to join us in dinner."_

Katie squealed with delight. Kurt's eyes got bigger than they already were. Taro let out a slight chuckle. This **_was_** going to be fun.

* * *

Tezla gestured to the table. Lani noticed that they would need extra chairs.

"_Kurt, would you be a dear and get some chairs for our guests?"_

Kurt gave a half relief half, did you just call me dear, look.

"_I'll help him!"_

Every one turned and stared at Katie. Kurt in particular seemed shocked.

"_Really th**er**e's n**o** need to help. **I** can do it."_

Katie giggled at the sound of Kurt's voice.

"_No it's alright Kurt. "_

Ben was looking carefully at Katie. He figured he could trust Kurt, but it was Katie he didn't trust.

"_I'll help!"_

He wanted to keep an eye on Katie.

Kurt seemed a little relieved that Ben was coming he walked over to the closet where the folding chairs were kept. One thing Kurt, and the rest of the racers forgot was that there was something, some**_one_** hidden in the closet. Kurt opened the door, his eyes widened! He had entirely forgotten about Sparky and poor Markie. Kurt slammed, and pressed his back against the door. He stared at the two kids who were in turn staring at him.

"_Uh, h**ol**d on a sec."_

Kurt opened the door putting his finger to his mouth gesturing for him to be silent. Kurt grabbed eight chairs and passed some to Katie and Ben making sure that they didn't see Markie. They, in turn brought them to the table. Every one began to sit down Kurt had Shurako on one side and was gesturing for Taro to sit on his other side. Taro just smiled and walked over to the chair next to Kurt. But instead of sitting down he pulled it out and gave Kurt a cruel smile.

"_Katie would you like to sit here?"_

Kurt stared at Taro eyes wide and jaw dropped. Katie ran over and sat quickly in the chair, batting her eyes at the now very pale Kurt. He couldn't count on Shurako to help. He probably wouldn't hear him. This is going to be a _really_ long night!

* * *

Dinner was very quite. No one seemed interested with the food. Mr. Steer decided that the silence had gone on long enough and began a desperate conversation.

"_So. Uh, where are your kids going to school?"_

Every one in the room stared at Lani. She hadn't thought of that. After all it was one week till the end of Summer vacation.

"_Uh we haven't thought that far. We were kinda thinking of Saint Peters."_

Mrs Baker brightened up.

"_Oh how wonderful! That's where our kids are going!"_

The conversation was interrupted with the noise that sounded like a squirrel just got ran over by a semi. Everyone looked over to where the noise came from all their eyes landed on poor Kurt who looked very pale now and was trying to cough as if the noise was unintentional. Taro just giggled. This should be very interesting!

**Well there it is! Next chapter: First day of school! Please review.  
**


	6. First day of school part 1

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Thankyou Jimmy Candlestick, Keelia, ocean stone, notforgotten, and mizukaikage for reviewing**

**Oh and don't worry mizukaikage, there is no romance, only mild crushes.**

**Thanks Jimmy Candlestick for clearing up the name spelling thing!**

**I don't own Acceleracers or any of the characters. But I can dream can't I?**

* * *

Six kids stood in a row on the side walk. Each with dread written plainly on his or her face. Some of the Metal Maniacs grumbling about how heavy their back packs were. They were all waiting for the bus. The bus that would take them to Saint Peters, an area unknown to them.

"_Hey guys!"_

All the racers turned and saw Katie and Ben walking up to them. Taro glanced at Kurt, who was now getting a little pale again. Kurt's voice finished cracking the day before, but he still didn't have the adult voice they were all used to still the young kid voice. At that moment the bus pulled up. All the racers, to their great regret, boarded the large vehicle. Directly when they stepped on board they smelled the odor of sweating kids.

Taro sat with Karma, Pork Chop with Monkey, Kurt with Shirako, only because he snatched Shirako of the ground and sat him next to himself to avoid Katie, who after seeing the spot next to Kurt was taken, sat next to Tork. The ride to the school was rather quiet, save for the whispers from Katie asking Tork questions about Kurt. It was around seven minutes until they reached the school. Everyone stepped out of the bus and hesitantly started walking in the direction of the school. They were at the doors, all the racers took a deep breath and walked inside.

It was a narrow hallway, lockers were on every wall. Tezla had decided that none of the racers should be in the same class together. As he stated, _"It would be too much of a temptation for them to gang up on everyone else or not pay attention."_

So he assigned each of them the same classes but in different time zones. Tezla granted them the wish of having one class they will all have together, but to their dismay he placed them all in drama. The racers huddled together and bid their last good byes until lunch period. While they were talking Kurt felt eyes on him. He turned and saw that Katie had gathered her female friends and they were all now staring at him with their love sick eyes! Kurt squirmed again. **_"This can't be happening."_** Little did Kurt know that Karma and Taro were having the same problems. Taro had one girl staring at him and Karma had two boys. Taro was beginning to regret teasing Kurt. But his thoughts were suddenly halted when he noticed the boys staring at Karma, he was now glaring daggers at the boys while Karma was doing likewise to the girl staring at Taro, but neither noticed what each other was doing. After Tork was finished with his pep talk, which no one was really listening to, they went their separate ways.

* * *

Monkey was in Chemistry class. He had secretly brought everything he would need to create his Nitrox 3 and a half. He was just about to add the final touch when a student accidentally bumped into him, causing him to pore too much, also causing his Nitrox to make a small explosion. Monkey stared around the room through his smoke coded face. The teacher was walking up to him.

"_Mr. Pasaro, will you please come with me to the principals office?"_

Monkey stood up, he looked terrified. He remembered the principle at the school he went to when he was a kid, oh wait, he was a kid. He stood, what else was there else to do? It took less than a minute to walk to the principle's office, but to Monkey, it seemed like an eternity.

He entered the office, there were smashed and flattened ipods and cell phones framed all along the wall. The principle, who looked like an old miser, seemed to be framing another object, but Monkey couldn't get a good look at what it was.

"_Sit down Mitchel."_ Monkey walked over to a chair and did so.

"_Now tell me what happened this period."_Monkey took a deep breath.

"_I was trying to make a new type of fuel for cars."_

"_Excuse me?"_

"_Look there's no other way to describe it."_

The principle stood, Monkey was really expecting to be yelled at, but the principle only picked up the now framed object and walked to a bare wall and set it in place. Monkey was now able to get a better look at the object. To his horror he recognized it. In the new frame were Shirako's, now flattened, head phones.**_ "Oh poor Shirako."_**

"_Mitchel you are to be sent to detention for the rest of the day for endangering yourself and your other class mates!"_

"_Yes sir."_

"_Miss Mallow will escort you there."_

"_Yes sir."_

Monkey was escorted to detention and, as he guessed, Shirako was there too.He looked disoriented, it had been years since he was separated from his headphones.

"_Hey"_

"_Hi"_

"_How did you end up here?"_

"_Blew up a project. You?"_

"_Listening to music in class. They took away my headphones for it."_

"_Yeah, I saw them." _Shirako's face shot up.

"_Really?! Are they alright? _Monkey went pale. Shirako didn't know.

"_Uh, well, you did see the cell phones and ipods in the office right?"_ This time it was Shirako's turn to pale.

"_They didn't!"_

"_Yeah, they did."_ The silence of the school was altered with a blood curdling scream. The students, teachers and the racers alike were all wondering, the same thing: "What was that?"


	7. First day of school part 2

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Thankyou Jimmy Candlestick, Keelia, ocean stone, notforgotten, Dragon Reverb, and mizukaikage for reviewing**

**I don't own Acceleracers or any of the characters. But I can dream can't I?**

* * *

It was lunch period, after that there would be math, gym, recess, drama, then home! But right now, the racers had to get past the cafeteria food. Taro grabbed a tray first. Then Karma, Tork, Pork Chop, and Kurt, who at the moment was being crowded by 15 girls asking questions, or just staring. After they got their food, they all grabbed a table. Pork Chop looked around the room.

"_Where's Monkey man and Stinku?"_

Tork though for a moment before answering.

"_Maybe it was one of them who made that noise."_

Kurt smiled at the remark. Right when he smiled he heard a squeal. He looked at the table across from theirs and saw the 15 girls staring at him. He squirmed again, it was time to start a conversation.

"_So, how has you day been Karma? Karma?"_

But Karma wasn't listening, she was too occupied with a girl who was trying to make a move on Taro. Her hand slowly reached for the lump that was supposed to be mashed potatoes, but looked like a wet, squishy piece of clay. Kurt's eyes widened. **_"She wouldn't!"_**

But she did. She hit the girl smack in the middle of her face! The girl screamed, grabbed her mashed potatoes, and threw it at Karma. But she had poor aim and hit Tork. In less than a minute, the entire cafeteria was a large food fight. It was cut short when the principle walked in.

"_Stop This Right," _But his order was cut short when a very moist piece of bread, thrown by Taro, slammed right into his face! The room went silent. Principle Mitty wiped off the bread. _"Who started it?"_ Everyone, besides the racers, pointed at Karma. Principle Mitty beckoned for Karma, along with Taro to follow him to the office. All the other students spent the rest of the period cleaning the cafeteria and also trying to clean themselves up.

* * *

Tork looked around the recess area. Since it had rained the night before there was mud everywhere there was an especially large mud hole behind where they were standing at that moment. Tork looked at Kurt. Kurt, in turn, was looking around the area, expecting girls to be jumping out of no where at any second. Pork Chop had been sent to detention at gym because he started a fight and gave two boys black eyes. Tork had noticed that a group of boys were walking up to them. One of the boys, apparently the leader stepped up to Kurt. Kurt stared at the boy strait in the eye.

"_What?"_

"_Oh like you don't know."_

"_Know what?"_

"_That you've got all the girls following you around the school, with love in their eyes!"_

Tork looked at Kurt. He knew Kurt could care less about the girls, but he knew Kurt didn't like to be pushed around.

"_So?" _Tork could hear the threatening tone in Kurt's voice. This was not going to end well.

"_Just back off and you won't get hurt."_

"_And if I don't?"_ With that the kid shoved Kurt into the mud hole that was behind him and started to walk away laughing with his friends. His laughing was cut short when a large amount of mud hit the back of his head and slid down his shirt.

He turned and saw Kurt still standing in the mud hole, in his hand he held another clump of mud. By now a crowd had gathered and were all chanting for the two to fight. The bully looked around, if he backed out he would be called a coward, and Kurt really didn't look like he was going to quit, so he assumed the fighting position. Kurt started running and shoved the bully in to an even bigger mud hole. After that it was just plain fighting, and it probably would have gone on until one of them was knocked out, but principle Mitty had heard the commotion and came outside to see what's going on. And he didn't like it! He started walking to the mud hole, where the boys were still fighting, and was about to grab Kurt by the ear when Tork "accidentally" pushed him in to save Kurt. All the cheering and chanting stopped. Principle Mitty stood and wiped away the mud from his face and looked around the kids.

"_Alright, who started it this time?"_

Everyone except Tork pointed at Kurt. The principle nodded, grabbed the now muddy Kurt and pulled him out of the mud and started to drag him to detention.

While he was passing he grabbed Tork and continued walking. Tork looked over at Kurt, and smiled. Kurt was coded in mud from head to tow, and looked pretty ridiculous, he would never tell Kurt that of course, but Kurt was still glaring at the bully. Tork shook his head. Tezla wasn't going to like this at all!

* * *

Pork Chop looked around the room, Taro and Karma were talking, Shirako looked as if he was about to go hysteric and jump out a window or something, and Monkey was seated by his side. It had been a little over a hour since he arrived in detention and was bored to his wits. In fact he was so desperate that he was about to bolt out the door and run for home. But his plans were altered when the door opened. There stood principle Mitty, with one hand on Tork and the other on a boy who looked at if he had been thrown into the mud. He looked familiar though, probably a kid he passed in the hallway. But none the less principle Mitty shoved them in the room and slammed the door behind them. Tork looked around the room at all the familiar faces.

"_Hey guys."_

Monkey jumped down from his perch.

"_Hey Tork, who's the mud man?"_

"_Guys it's me."_

"_Kurt?"_

"_Uh huh"_

"_What happened to you?"_

Kurt was about to answer when the door opened. There stood principle Mitty, Lani, and Nolo. Principle Mitty stepped forward.

"_Your parents are here to take you home."_

All the drivers gave a sigh of relief and headed out the door. Each thinking the same thing.

What will Tezla say?

* * *

**TA DA!! How was that for their first school day? Please review and let me know what you think!**


	8. Lectures and rewiring

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Thankyou Jimmy Candlestick, Keelia, ocean stone, notforgotten, Dragon Reverb, and mizukaikage for reviewing**

**I don't own Acceleracers or any of the characters. But I can dream can't I?**

**Oh yes by the way, Monday through friday I will be taking an animation class where I will be taught how to make movies and such! The best part is I will get to keep the program and that means I can make my own movies!! Mabye I can even make movies out of some of your ideas! But anyway this means I most definetly will not be able to make it to the computer for a while.  
**

* * *

The racers were seated around the table. Tezla had been giving the lecture of a life time and still was not quite finished.

"_Do realize that you all were sent to detention on the first day of school? You didn't even manage to complete your final class!"_

Kurt looked up at Tezla and gave him a " No? Really?" look. The others just nodded. Markie, Nolo and Lani were standing in the hallway eavesdropping, all very happy that they weren't in the rest of the racers place. After Tezla's, "discussion", he ordered them to their room until morning.

But while the other racers were entertaining themselves by trying to teach Sparky to talk so they could find Vert, Monkey and slipped into Tezla's room and "borrowed" the machine that turned them all into kids. He had decided that he'll re-wire it so he could turn himself and the other racers back to adults. But he also decided that he wanted it to be a surprise, so once all the racers went to sleep, he started working. After he was sure he got it right, he slid it under his pillow with a grin of satisfaction.

"_Oh the guys are going to thank me for this one!"_

Monkey was half thinking of waking everyone up then and there, he looked around the room, all of the drivers were fast asleep and if he woke them up the might not be as grateful to him. Monkey then got into his bed and imagined all the thank yous he would get in the morning.

* * *

**I Know really short chapter, but I'm working on the next one right now and will hopfully be able to post it tonight!**

**By the way Jimmy Candlestick, yes I am a Christian and am proud enough to say it in front of all my readers!! Glad to know I'm not alone. Thanks!**


	9. a disapointing morning

**Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter! Thankyou Jimmy Candlestick, Keelia, ocean stone, notforgotten, Dragon Reverb, and mizukaikage for reviewing**

**I don't own Acceleracers or any of the characters. But I can dream can't I?**

**THis one is a long one s oit'll compensate for me being gone!  
**

* * *

Vert looked around the Silencer base. This had been the 5th escape attempt and, as usual, if failed.

"_You know, it would be a lot easier for the both of us if you simply decided to stop escaping and help us."_

Vert looked over to his dad.

"_Dad it's been four weeks now and you still haven't told me where I am and why you didn't tell me about you being a Silencer in the first place. It would have been a lot easier for both sides if we worked together to beat the drones. Besides I haven't seen anyone else except you and your palls."_

Major Wheeler frowned. Vert could tell he was contemplating something.

"_If we let you roam around town, with a escort, will you stop trying to escape?"_

Vert smiled.

"_Yeah, sure."_

His dad nodded then walked of. Vert's mind began racing. If he could get to the city he

might be able to escape.

"_It's worth a shot."_ He mumbled.

Then his mind trailed off to his friends.

"_**I wonder what their up to?" **_

* * *

Nolo sat up in bed and looked around the room . The racers were still asleep. Nolo stretched, then walked over to Kurt's bed. Kurt usually slept on his back as an adult, but as a kid he slept on his stomach. His head was under his pillow while the rest of his body was covered by a thick gray blanket. Nolo put his hands on Kurt's shoulders and, pretending the bed was a trampoline, started pushing Kurt down then letting the springs of the bed bounce Kurt up.

"_Wake up Kurt! It's a beautiful day out and I'm sure you don't want to miss the bus!_"

Nolo paused to hear Kurt's response but only got a low growl followed by a few incoherent words that he was sure he didn't want to hear.

"_Don't make me come under there! Now I'm going to count to three then I'm pulling back the sheets. One. Two. Three!"_

Nolo drew back the blanket and pulled the pillow away from Kurt who was so desperately trying to hide his face away from the light.

"_I'm not going!"_

Nolo stared down at Kurt who was now curled up in a ball covering his face from the light streaming in from the window.

"_Of course you are. Besides how would Tezla react if he heard you say that? He's angry at you already and you don't need to make his mood worse. Please Kurt for all our sakes." _

"_No. I'm not going!"_

"_Yes you are!"_

Nolo reached down and grabbed Kurt's feet and started dragging him out of bed, but Kurt immediately grabbed the other side of the bed and held on for dear life.

"_I'm not going!"_

"_Yes you are!"_

"_No I'm not!!"_

Needless to say that the noise woke up all the racers who took pleasure in watching this little activity. Lani and Karma peaked their heads in and smiled at their friends. Monkey seemed to be really enjoying the situation until he remembered his little surprise he had for his friends.

"_Hey guys guess what?"_

Pork Chop glanced at his friend. _"What Monkey man?"_

"_I re-wired Tezla's kid ray gun thingy so it will turn us all back into adults!"_

Monkey's statement startled Nolo so much that he turned to Monkey. Sadly it also startled Kurt so much that his grasp on the bed slipped and he and Nolo fell to the floor. But while Nolo groaned and checked for bruises Kurt didn't seem to be fazed by the fall, he just was too excited that he didn't have to go to school.

"_Oh Monkey thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Please zap me know! Zap me now!!"_

All the racers stared at Kurt in shock. In all the time they had known him they had never seen Kurt so hyper. Monkey just stared at him completely shocked.

"_All right Kurt you don't need to blow a fuse or something."_

Monkey reached under his pillow and pointed the ray gun ata very happy Kurt. He pulled the trigger and... Nothing?

Kurt opened his eyes and looked at himself.

"_Monkey it didn't work!"_

Monkey wasn't really listening to Kurt. Instead he had aimed and fired at all the racers that had turned into kids, including Karma. He was sure he had it right! But his thoughts. were interrupted by Tezla's voice shouting from his room. Monkey's eyes widened. Not only did he steal Tezla's invention, but he rewired it and now it's not working!

"_This is not good."_

* * *

"_I'm sorry guys. I thought I rewired it correctly."_

Tork looked over a a very sorry looking Monkey.

"_It's alright we forgive you. Right Kurt? Kurt?"_

Kurt turned to face Tork. His face was full of disappointment. But mostly anger. But it suddenly turned into fear and shock. Tork looked at Kurt. He wasn't looking at him so wha...

"_Hey guys!!"_

Tork looked behind him. Katie was walking up the sidewalk.

"_Ben felt sick last night so he won't be coming to school today."_

Taro smiled, then turned to see Kurt's face. Kurt started to get pale again but fear was written clearly across his face. Taro walked over to Kurt and leaned so only Kurt could hear what he was about to say.

"_And so begins another day of school!"_

Kurt turned and glared at Taro. If looks could kill, Taro would be nothing but ashes

* * *

**So there you have it! The next day of school begins! But I must warn you, they won't make it through the day! (Grins evily)**

**Hey I got a question for everyone: If the racers turned into animals, what animal do you think each racer should be?**

**I know pretty random but if you could let me know in your review I would really appreciate it! Thank you!**


	10. At recess

**Hey guys! I know, you are all probably thinking, "Hey what's she doing here?", So I will tell you. Class was over for the day and I have to wait a hour for my dad to pick me up. So the people at where I am let me use their computers!  
**

**Thankyou Jimmy Candlestick, Keelia, ocean stone, notforgotten, Dragon Reverb, Youkai-no Shimo-13, Ghostfur, and mizukaikage for reviewing!**

**I don't own Acceleracers or any of the characters. But I can dream can't I?**

**Oh yes, and I would be very happy if you answered my question: If the racers turned into animals, what animal would each racer be? It could be an animal that doesn't exist like griffens, dragons and all that good stuff to! Let me know in you review!  
**

* * *

Monkey shielded his eyes from the blazing sun as he walked out onto the out side grounds of Saint Peters. Math class was boring. He had come out a little late so now he had to find his friends.

_"Hey Monkey!"_

Monkey turned around to see Taro, Karma, Pork Chop, Shirako, and Tork waving for him to come over.

_"Hey guys. How's your day going?"_

_"Fine, but I wish the ray gun had worked."_

_"I'm sorry about that. Hey have any of you seen Kurt?"_

_"Come to think of it I haven't."_

_"I did."_

Everyone stared at Shirako. That was the first thing he had said all day!

_"Well?"_

Shirako glanced at all the expecting faces.

_"He walked out the door with me. I'm not sure if he was upset or something. He kept saying stuff under his breath and looking all around him as if something was going to attack him."_

Tork glanced around the fenced area hoping that Kurt didn't start another fight with those kids. Then he saw him.

_"Hey I see him_."

All the racers turned around.

_"Where?"_

_"He's by the wire fence over there. He just sitting and staring at it I think."_

Pork Chop squinted to get a better look.

_"I don't think he's just sitting Tork. We should probably go over there and see what he's up to." _

Taro leaned forward and shaded his eyes from the sun.

_"Agreed. There's nothing else to do."_

* * *

**Well what did you think? I know pretty short but I'm in a library with people around for goodness sake!**

**Any way let me know what you think in you review!**

**P.S.- Are any of you going to continue your stories??**

**P.P.S- Another good reason for me being here is that I will also be going to a camp in the mountains for the entire next week! I know, short notice but there will most definitely not be any computers there for me to work on my story.**

**So, until later! Goodbye !!**


	11. the great escape

**Here I am!! I had a blast at camp but I couldn't keep my mind off of ya guys!  
**

**Thankyou Jimmy Candlestick, Keelia, ocean stone, notforgotten, Dragon Reverb, Youkai-no Shimo-13, Ghostfur, Pokelucario, Tomato-Vampire, and mizukaikage for reviewing!**

**I don't own Acceleracers or any of the characters. But I can dream can't I?**

* * *

Half way across the school grounds Karma stopped, stared at Kurt for a moment, then started running full speed in his direction. Taro along with the rest of the racers were completely surprised.

"_Karma where are you going? Karma?"_

But Karma didn't seem to want to stop until she got to Kurt. But since the rest of the racers were guys an they were pretty fast runners, they got there at the same time. Kurt, seeing his approaching friends, stood up and held an object behind his back. Monkey always being curious was the first to ask about it.

"_Kurt what's that you got behind your back?"_

Kurt stared at Monkey then he glanced at all the other racers who were clearly waiting to hear what he had to say.

"_Your not talking me out of it!"_

Tork glanced at each of his friends faces. Clearly like him, they had no idea what Kurt was talking about. But Monkey, who found this a quick way to see what Kurt was hiding, ran around a surprised Kurt and snatched what was behind his back. After examining them for a sec, Monkey stared at Kurt.

"_Wire cutters?"_

It was only then that all the racers noticed a few of the links of the fence surrounding the school were cut and bent. Now Kurt felt eyes full of question staring at him.

"_I'm not staying here one more minute! Every second of the day I'm hoarded by love sick girls and envious boyfriends! Don't try to stop me. But if you want to you can come."_

Everyone stared blankly at Kurt.

"_We're in."_

All heads turned to Shirako and Pork Chop. But after considering it for a moment, all the racers nodded they're heads in agreement. Monkey smiled and began cutting more of the fence while every one else made sure no one was looking. When Monkey was almost half way done Tork spoke up. for some reason, he seamed nervous.

_"Uh are you almost finished Monkey?"_

_"Not really why?"_

_"Well I just think that Kurt would really appreciate it if you were done."_

Taro glanced at Kurt. He could tell that All of Kurt's body had stiffened in horror. His voice seemed to be filled with regret and a little fear.

_"Which ones?"_

_"It's your very best friends that you met during recess yesterday."_

Kurt whirled around and stared at the coming boys. All with the look that they were ready to maim and kill at any moment.

_"Hey Kurt. Some more of your friends on coming over."_

Kurt turned and stared even more frightened at the coming girls led by Katie.

_"Monkey you'd better cut faster!"_

_"Hold your horses Kurt I'm going as fast as I can!"_

"_Well go Faster!"_

_"Uh oh. Guys, the Principle spotted us and he's walking in our direction."_

Now all the racers turned in Shirako's direction. They all seemed frantic now. Monkey an half of the fence cut and now he was pulling at it frantically, trying to get the darn thing larger. But at the last moment, when the three coming groups were only a few feet away Monkey shouted out.

"_Guys it's ready!"_

Now all the racers were scrambling to get out the hole. And with shear luck they all made it out.

"_What now?"_

All the racers turned to Kurt. He seemed a little hesitant.

"_Uh, I don't know."_

"_What!"_

Was the chorused response.

"_Well I didn't really think this would work so I never, Hey wait look!"_

All the racers turned to the direction Kurt was pointing. Karma stared for a while.

"_Kurt_ _all that's over there are school buses."_

"_Exactly!_

Principle Mitty, Katie, and all the other kids stared shocked and confused as the racers broke oped the door to a bus and withing seconds, heard the engine starting and one of the boys they knew as Michel jumped onto the dashboard apparently telling who ever was at the wheel when to turn. Katie could hear principle Mitty growling under his breath and she could swear she heard something about revenge.

_"Oh they are so going to get it."_

* * *

**Well there you have it! Thanks you guys for giving me ideas about the animals! I've come to my decision and the next chapter is coming up!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	12. It worked?

**Thankyou Jimmy Candlestick, Keelia, ocean stone, notforgotten, Dragon Reverb, Youkai-no Shimo-13, Ghostfur, Pokelucario, Tomato-Vampire, and mizukaikage for reviewing!**

**I don't own Acceleracers or any of the characters. But I can dream can't I?**

* * *

Ever since the other racers were sent off to school one of Markie's favorite pass times was listening in on what Tezla was doing. For the past days nothing was worth hearing. But today he certainly got an ear full.

"_Yes, yes, ok thanks. Once they come back we'll start moving right away."_

Tezla's door opened and Marky fell forward. But Tezla didn't seem to notice.

"_Oh hello Mark. I've got good news! The Acceledrome is rebuilt and once the other racers come home from school we can move in. If Monkey hadn't broken the ray gun I would have turned you back into adults but oh well." _

Just then the phone rang. Marky could hear Lani picking up.

"_Hello? Oh hello principle Mitty is something wrong with the kids?"_

Lani pulled the phone away from her ear. Marky and Tezla could hear someone yelling at the other side of the phone. After a minute Lani put her ear to the phone again.

"_Yes I'll admit it that they are kinda having a bad week and I'm. Wait they did what_?! _Ok, ok yes I'll come and pick them up. What do you mean their not there?! Yes? Yes? Oh man. Ok we'll go looking for them. Ok bye."_

Marky heard Lani put the phone down.

"_GUYS!!"_

Nolo came scrambling up the stairs and Marky and Tezla came running over.Tezla was the first to speak.

"_Lani what was that about?"_

Lani looked from one face to another.

"_That was principle Mitty. Kurt, Karma, Shirako, Pork Chop, Tork, and Taro cut the wire and ran away during recess."_

Marky looked up at Tezla. He didn't have to look at him to know that he was angry. His mind thought of all the things Tezla would to to the racers.

All of a sudden Marky felt light headed. The room started spinning. Before he knew it he had fallen on his back and he fell into a deep unconsciousnesses. Lani sprang to his side.

"_Marky! Marky are you ok?"_

Lani grabbed his hand to find a pulse. But she was surprised to find that his hand felt fuzzy. She looked down and was even more surprised to see, not a human hand, but a dog paw. Then it hit her. Monkey's gun **did** work! It just did something different. Then her mind trailed off to the other racers.

"_Oh man."_

* * *

**Ta Da!! Now all your minds are racing with questions and you ar eall wondering what happens next! I LOVE PLAYING WITH YOUR MINDS!! Sorry.  
**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	13. Are you kidding me!

**Hectick! Hectick! Hectick! I am so sorry about the long wait! You see my mom is remodeling the kitchen and that means all the power in the house must be turned off! And if you didn't notice it is really hard for some one to work on a powerless computer! Any way thanks for being patient!**

**Thankyou Jimmy Candlestick, Keelia, ocean stone, notforgotten, Dragon Reverb, Youkai-no Shimo-13, Ghostfur, Pokelucario, Tomato-Vampire, Rae Kitano, and mizukaikage for reviewing!**

**I don't own Acceleracers or any of the characters. But I can dream can't I?**

* * *

Vert stared across the city streets looking for a good place to go once he escaped. He glanced at his dad, who was his guard. Then he spotted it! There was a park on the next block with a lake in the middle of it. There were plenty of people around and a lot of trees. There must be millions of places to hide there! Now all he needed was a distraction.

"_Dad look at that!"_

Major Wheeler turned in the direction Vert was pointing. That gave Vert enough time for him to make a brake for it! When his dad turned back to Vert, he wasn't there. Major Wheeler groaned and looked all around him, but he couldn't see where his son went.

This was not good!

* * *

"_Left!"_

Pork Chop turned the wheel of the bus.

"_Go faster! Oh no wait! Hit the brake!"_

Taro and Kurt both hit the Gas and the Brakes at the same time and the bus screeches to a stop causing Monkey, who was giving the directions, to go flying forward and smash his head against the window. Shirako and Tork, who were holding onto each other for dear life, either fell to the ground. After a few groans Taro pushed down the gas and they continued. Karma, who was standing next to Monkey being the second person chosen to tell them where to go let out a heavy sigh.

"_This is pointless. We've been driving around the city for 15 minutes now with no plan what so ever. I mean what are we supposed to, VERT?!"_

"_Wait what?"_

Kurt jumped up to the window, leaving the brake petal unmanned by the way, and stared through the window just in enough time to see Vert darting across the street and into the park.

"_Oh man it is Vert!"_

Kurt smiled and turned to Karma, expecting her to be just as happy as he was to see their teammate, but instead she was looking at Kurt in horror . She seemed to be gazing at the side of his head. He put his hand to where she was looking and, instead of feeling his ear, felt something furry! He followed it some more until it came to a point. It was almost like he had.

Kurt froze for a few seconds then ran to the window so he could look into the mirror. But when he saw himself he wish he hadn't. On either side of his head were black wolf ears!He turned to Karma who was still staring at him. Pork Chop and Monkey were staring now. But something caught his eye. He turned to look at it, it was a tree! And they were headed right for it!

"_Taro hit the brake!"_

Taro slammed on the brake just in time. The bus screeched to a halt and everyone went flying to the front of the bus. Taro came up from where the petals were rubbing his head from when he hit his head on the wall in front of him.

"_Next time, I drive."_

But now it was Taro who got all the queer looks from everyone else. He looked in the reflection of the window and, where his ears should have been were cat black cat ears!

"_Are you kidding me?!"_

Monkey peered out the window to see exactly where they were. But he didn't like it.

"_Uh, guys, we've been spotted by the cops and their coming over right now!"_

Everyone jumped up and stared out the window. They were met with queer faces from the people who were there at the time with the cops.

(I mean don't get me wrong but it would seem very strange if a bus almost hit a tree in a park in the middle of the city. And when you try to see who was in the bus you see a bunch of kids! Some of which I might add have animal ears.)

The police drew their pistols and were beckoning for the kids to come out. One by one the kids disappeared from their view, but suddenly the engine roared and the bus started moving. People were screaming and running, inside the bus everyone was in a panic!

"_Pork Chop turn left!" _

"_No! Go right!"_

"_Watch out for the people!"_

But in this frenzy no one noticed that Monkey had crawled under the dash board in fear. So no one was watching where they were going. Before they knew it Pork chop had driven the bus into the middle of the lake and they were sinking fast!

* * *

**Well there's a real cliff hanger for you! Hope you enjoyed!**

**I gotta tell ya though, My family's going to South Dakota so I won't be here for a while, Wipes away tears, I'm going to miss you guys!**

**Please review and tell me what you think**


	14. Reunited!

**Hey everyone! I had a great time in South Dakota! My favorite part was the cosmos mystery house! It's where water goes up hill and gravity makes you stand leaning to one direction! Heck you could stand on your tip toes, lean forward as far as you want and you won't fall flat on your face! But anyway here's the next chapter! Thanks for being patient!  
**

**Thankyou Jimmy Candlestick, Keelia, ocean stone, notforgotten, Dragon Reverb, Youkai-no Shimo-13, Ghostfur, Pokelucario, Tomato-Vampire, Rae Kitano, ninja enchantress, 4EverFan, and mizukaikage for reviewing!**

**I do not own Acceleracers. But I can dream can't I?**

* * *

The racers stare out the windshield. They just couldn't believe that Pork Chop had driven them into the middle of the lake! A fish swam up to the window and obsurved it's visitors then swan away.

They were up to their ankles in water that had seeped through the hole in the door that they had created when they stole the bus. Some of the racers I will add were very different. Kurt and Taro were holding their newly grown tails, they both seemed a little smaller, also their skin was darker and Taro was growing whiskers. Monkey's skin was turning red, he was smaller, and he had a monkeys tail. Karma was growing cat ears a cat tail, and whiskers. Her skin was turning a grayish and she was shrinking. Shirako and Tork were growing feathers and they both seemed a lot smaller.

_"Abandon ship!"_

Monkey made an even bigger hole in the door of the bus as he made his get away, with the other racers behind him. Well, almost all the racers.

Kurt was the last to leave when something caught his eye. Pork Chop was still at the wheel. He had dog-ears, and he seemed a whole lot smaller.

_"Come on Pork Chop! The driver does not go down with the bus!"_

Kurt waded over to the wheel, grabbed Pork Chop, and dragged him out the door. Kurt opened his eyes and saw all the racers swimming up to the surface. Not that it was hard enough to swim with one arm, but to make matters worse his grip on Pork Chop was slipping. It almost seemed as if he couldn't move his fingers! With one last effort he pulled Pork Chop up to his mouth and bit down on the back of the Metal Maniac's shirt. Now that both his hands were free he was able to swim faster. But to his surprise, the only thing he found possible for him to do was the dog paddle! He glanced down at his hand, which were not hands at all now! In front of him were two wolf paws!

* * *

Vert looked pushed his way through the crowd t oget a better look. One by one animals started climbing onto the shore. There was a red monkey, a crow, a black cat, a Himalayan cat, a humming bird, and a black wolf with a red and white bull dog in it's mouth. the animals didn't seen full grown.

The wolf put the bull dog and looked around the crowd. When it's eyes landed on him Vert could almost swear that it smiled. Before he knew it the Wolf was running at him! With a startled shriek Vert turned and ran the other way!

_"What is with you! Go away! Leave me alone!"_

Vert shouted at the wolf all the while trying to find a safe place to hide. When they were far away from the croud Vert heard two voices at the same time. One was a voice he didn't want to hear, the other was one he wasn't expecting to hear.

_"Son stop right there!"_

_"Vert it's me! Slow down!"_Vert stopped, turned around, and stared at the wolf. It was then that he noticed that it was stumbling every few steps at if it wasn't used to walking on all fours.

_"Kurt?"_

_"Yeah! It's me. Now where have you been?! We've been looking all over for you!"_

Before Vert could answer he heard his dad again.

_"Vert step away from the animal! What was that stunt you were trying to pull?!"_

Vert stooped so only Kurt could hear.

_"Pretend your about to attack him."_

_"What? Why?"_

_"Because my dad's a Silencer and he's going to take me back to the base if you don't."_

Kurt shrugged, (as much as a wolf could shrug), and stepped up to Major Wheeler growling and barking. Vert's dad stared at the wolf in front of him then slowly drew a pistol and aimed it at the worried looking wolf. But before he could fire, a humming bird had flown in his face. Major Wheeler was so surprised he fired the gun in the air. Before he had a chance to do anything else the wolf had pounced on him and pinned him to the ground!

_"If you value your life, I suggest you run away right now."_

Kurt's threat came as a deadly hiss, but it seemed as if Major wheeler, who I might say was shocked that a wolf was talking to him, got the message. He nodded and Kurt eased off slowly. Vert's dad got up and walked away. As soon as he was out of site Vert ssighed and looked at the animals that surounded him.

_"So, who's who and why are you all animals?"_

The Monkey, which turned out to _be_ Monkey (big surprise), spoke up.

_"Hey I'd love to stay and chat but we kinda gotta go home."_

THe other animals nodded.

_"Uh one problem Monkey man, how are we going to get home?"_

Everyone turned to Pork Chop. He did have a good point. I mean, it wasn't like they could hail a cab or anything.  
But at if rehersed a car pulled up and out stepped a surprised Lani.

_"Vert? Why are you.. Oh never mind just get in the car. And I supose that the animals with you are the ones Tezla is ready to strangle?"_

All the racers, besides Vert, smiled sheepishly and got in the car. THe entire ride home was spent trying to figure out what they were going to tell Tezla.

* * *

**Well there it is! What did you think? Thanks again for all those who gave me ideas for what animal each racer was going to turn into!**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	15. Home coming

**Hi everyone! Sorry it took so long t oup date! I know the last chapter was kinda serious but it was ten oclock at night!**

**Anyway, Thanks a bunch for all your reviews!**

**I do not own Acceleracers! But I can dream can't I?**

* * *

Nolo sat on the floor of the basement. His back was propped up against the wall and Shirako's laptop was in his lap. He had been listening to music while looking up cars on the Internet until a small box appeared on the screen.

"A new video has been added on Youtube."

He stared at it for a while then clicked "view". While the video was loading he glanced at the description.

"I was at the park with my girl friend when a bus almost crashed into a tree right next to me! I whipped out my camera and started videoing. So enough said, just watch!"

The video started playing. It was a little wobbly but Nolo still was able to see what was on the screen crystal clear! After the bus crashed, six kids he knew all to well looked out the windshield. Kurt had wolf ears and Taro had cat ears and whiskers! The camera started shaking then it turned off. Nolo stared at the screen, shocked and worried for his friends. Then his mind trailed off to Tezla. He would definitely want to see this!

* * *

Tezla scowled down at the remains of the ray gun on his desk. Screw driver in one hand and small drill in the other. The machines blue prints were spread across the table. He was coming very close to fixing it but was not quite there.

_"Ya know it's really not their fault. I mean maybe someone threatened them. Or maybe they started changing into animals so they had to go!"_

Tezla turned to Marky. A black Chihuahua replaced the muscular Metal Maniac. His drone arm was no longer human shaped, but as if it was made for a small dog. Marky had been trying to help his friends by talking to Tezla about them for over an hour and it seemed as if it was working.

_"Mark I admire you trying to make me try to understand their position, and maybe your right. So when they get back I won't say anything."_

_ "Hey Tezla! Marky!"_

They both turned to stare at Nolo as he entered the room holding Shirako's laptop.

_ "Check this out!"_

Marky walked over to gaze at the screen and Tezla leaned forward. Marky flinched as he saw the racers peering out the windshield. He turned to see Tezla's expression. And he didn't like it.

_"So much for trying to make the guys' punishment a small one."_ Marky groaned under his breath.

Then he sent a soul penetrating glare at Nolo who had no idea why.

_"What? I just thought that you'd wanna…"_

But Marky's glare stopped Nolo dead in his tracks. Things just couldn't get any worse! But apparently, it could! The sound of the key being inserted into the lock of the house and a door opening slowly was heard. Nolo picked Marky up and walked to the door just as Lani walked in.

_"Oh, hi Nolo. Hi Marky. So, where's Tezla?"_

Nolo gestured to Tezla's room.

_"I wouldn't bother him though, he's pretty angry at the guys."_

_ "He is?"_

Nolo glanced past Lani to see Monkey peering in the house.

_ "Yeah, he is Monkey. So where's everyone else?"_

One by one each racer came in. First Taro as a black cat, Karma as a Himalayan cat, Pork Chop as a Red and tanned Bull Dog, Shirako as a small humming bird, Kurt as a black wolf and Tork as a crow.

_"So, Nolo, Where's Wylde?"_

All the racers stared in shock as a small black Chihuahua slowly came from behind Nolo's legs. "Uh, Hi guys." There was complete silence until Kurt broke out in a fit of laughter! The Metal Maniacs were snickering behind their teeth. But Kurt wasn't even trying to hide his laughter!

_ "Seriously a Chihuahua?! I mean I figured a shark or something dangerous or vicious but a Chihuahua?! Oh man! You are so… Ouch! Let Go!"_

The Metal Maniacs snickers were cut short when Marky attached himself to Kurt's front leg and started biting him with all his might!

_ "Let go! You've probably got rabies or something!"_

_ "I do not! Take that back!"_

_ "Make me!"_

_ "Take it BACK!"_

_ "Ouch! NO!"_

Marky's attack and Kurt's defense probably would have gone on for a while. That is if Tezla's angry voice hadn't interrupted them.

_ "What is going on!"_

Everyone froze and stared at the towering, and very angry looking, figure that stood in the hallway.

_ "You had better have a good reason for running away during recess today."_

Tezla's voice wasn't as loud as it usually was when he yelled at them. But now it was a deadly low tone that made the racers quiver. Well almost all the racers. Kurt was wearing a smug grin on his face. He waited for Tezla to be finished then stood and walked strait up to Tezla.

_ "How about we make a deal? We will give you something, or someone, that you would find valuable. And if we do you don't say anything and you fix our problem of being animals."_

Tezla stared down at Kurt.

_ "What could you have that I would be of interest?"_

All the racers were smiling now. Kurt turned to the door.

_ "You can come in Vert!"_

Tezla, Nolo and Marky watched in shock as Vert came through the door.

* * *

**How was that? please review and tell me what ya think!**

**P.S.- Does any one know if there's gonna be another movie? I would really appreciate it if any of you would share any useful info!**


	16. Pay back time!

**Hi! How's everyone? I'm good! So here's the next chapter! Hope yo enjoy it!**

**thanks a bunch for all those who review! There's so many of you it's impossible to keep track! But I'll have a list of everyone at the last chapter!**

* * *

_"Vert! Man where ya been?! ¡Hemos estado mirando por todas partes para usted!"_(1)

While Nolo was jabbering to Vert, Tezla just stared. That is, until he realized that someone was staring intently at him. He turned to Kurt who was smiling very intently.

_"So Tezla, our agreement?"_

Tezla was about to say something when he noticed that everyone was now staring at him. He groaned and disappeared in his room. After a moment he re-emerged with the ray gun. He aimed at Kurt and fired. A bright light made everyone shield their eyes, and when they opened them they were met with the Kurt we all know and love. One by one each of the racers were turned back into their old self. After everyone was back to normal Tezla held out the ray gun to the racers.

_"Now I'm sure one of you would like to dispose of this. So who wants the honors?" _

_"I do!"_

Monkey chimed in. Monkey snatched the ray gun from Tezla's hands and was about to smash the thing to smithereens when Kurt stopped him.

_"Uh Monkey how about you do that later."_

_ "Oh, uh, ok."_

Karma and Taro exchanged glances of confusion. Kurt would have loved to see the ray gun smashed into smithereens! So why did he not want Monkey to destroy it? But Tezla interrupted their thoughts.

_"So, now that you are all here I have some very good news. The new Acceledrome is finished so we'll move in as soon as possible."_

After a few cheers he continued.

_"But we have to make it seem as if we are moving away. So I'm going to need at least two of you to be our "movers". Any volunteers?"_

The room went very quiet.

_"All right if you won't volunteer I'll choose. Kurt and, Taro. Congratulations. You've just been nominated our movers." _

_"Wait, what?!"_

Both Taro and Kurt said in unison.

_"You heard me. Now it's getting late, and we have a long day ahead of us. I suggest we all get an early night."_

All the racers groaned and headed off to their rooms.

_"Hey Kurt? Why didn't you want Monkey man to smash the ray gun?"_

Kurt turned to Pork Chop and all the other racers. He was wearing the same grin he was wearing when he was talking to Tezla.

_"Because that little machine still has one more person that is in need of a change."_

The racers looked at one another. Still not grasping what Kurt meant.

* * *

Late at night, all the male racers snuck into Tezla's room. Kurt had told them his plan and now they were all wearing the same grin Kurt had on earlier. Kurt snuck up to Tezla's bed, ray gun in hand he aimed it at the unknowing Tezla and fired. As fast yet as quiet as possible the racers headed to their room. Each and every one of them fell asleep with a smile on their face. That is, until the morning.

* * *

_ "Aaauuuggghhh!!"_

Karma and Lani's dreams were shattered by Tezla's blood curdling scream. All the guys however sat up in bed with grins of satisfying revenge spread across their faces. All the racers, men and women alike, ran to peer out their door in just enough time to see a old grey goat wearing some very familiar purple glasses covering the animal's angry eyes emerge from Tezla's room!

* * *

(1) We've been looking all over for you!

**Well now all you can agree that this chapter was well named! please review and tell me what you thought!**


	17. Busted!

**Hi! Sorry it took so long to update. Thanks again for those who review!**

* * *

Lani and Karma stared at Tezla. His angry eyes were searching the room for the culprit. He had some pretty good ideas and his suspicions were confirmed when Kurt fell to the floor in a fit of laughter.

"_Oh so you think this is funny do you?"_

Kurt stopped laughing for just enough time to catch his breath and reply.

"_Actually, yes I do ya old goat!"_

The racers let out a little snicker. That is except Vert who, is you don't remember, had been missing all the fun lately!

But before Tezla could say a word the door bell rang. The racers looked in a general direction to where the door was.

"_Well go ahead and answer it!"_

The racers turned to a fuming Tezla, then they looked to one another, a sly grin was plastered on each and every one of their faces. Kurt stooped down so he was eye to eye with Tezla.

"_Yes,well you see Tezla, we have a problem. Before we can let anyone in the house we have to get rid of all the,strange stuff, as you would call it."_

Tezla's eyes widened with shock. He knew exactly what Kurt meant. But before he could protest, Kurt and Taro picked him up and started marching to the closet where Marky and Sparky had to hide the last time someone came over with the other racers, who were enjoying the spectacle, following closely behind. With a great heave they threw Tezla in and slammed the door. Marky happily chose to go to the guy's room instead of the closet while Kurt walked up to the door with a smile of satisfaction on his face. Of course that grin quickly disappeared when he saw it was the Bakers who, at the moment, seemed just as shocked to see a man they had never seen before answer the door as Kurt was in seeing them! Mr. Baker seemed to be the first one to regain at least most of his composure.

"_Uh, hello. A little bird told us that the family living in this house is going to be moving away, so, we just came to say our farewells."_

Kurt gave a slight nod and let them in. The Baker stared across the room full of at least six new guys and one new girl. As Mrs. Baker started a conversation with Lani, Katie scanned the entire room, looking for a boy that she would most definitely never see again. Her dad had started a conversation with the guy who had let them in. Since Ben was still sick and in bed, she decided she had nothing better to do that listen in.

"_So, is this a family reunion or were you old friends looking for a place to spend the night?"_

"_Uh, well, yes, and no. You see, we've lived, and put up with each other for a rather long time, so in a way, we do consider ourselves family, and we were in the neighborhood so we decided to drop by."_

"_All of you? At the same time?"_

Mr. Baker was obviously not buying the story. Kurt gave a sheepish smile. And as he did Katie's heart, who I might add was listening the hole time, skipped a beat. She could recognize that smile from anywhere!

"_Kurt?!"_

* * *

**Busted! Well how was that? please tell me in your reviews!**


	18. Escape

**Sorr about the LONG wait. I suffered from writers block for a long time! Any way, here it is!  
**

* * *

All the heads in the room turned to Katie. Then to Kurt. It rather shocked most of the racers that Kurt didn't seem at all phased.

"_Who'd ya call me kid?"_

All the heads turned to Katie.

"_I called you Kurt because that's your name."_

All the heads turned back to Kurt.

"_Uh, no. That's not my name. Why was there a man you knew who looked like me?"_

"_Well, no, he wasn't a man. He was a boy at my school."_

"_Ok so let me get this straight, you're trying to tell me that you thought I was a boy from your school?"_

"_Uh, I, well, yeah I guess so. But if Kurt's not your name then what is?"_

All the heads turned to Kurt. His mind raced for a name, any name.

"_Mark. My name's Mark."_

Monkey stiffled a laugh while Kurt glared daggers at him before turning to Mr. Baker.

"_I'm not really sure your kids in the best health. Mabye you should take her home."_

Mr. Baker slowly nodded.

"_Alright. Well it was nice meeting you Mark."_

Kurt faked a smile as he escorted them to the door.

"_Nice meeting you to."_

With a final farewell the Bakers were gone and Kurt shut the door. Leaning against it Kurt gave a large sigh of relief before turning to face his fellow racers.

"_We should probably get out of here faster than we expected."_

* * *

Katie stared out her bedroom window. She was sure that was Kurt. Watching behind her window she watched as the people next door ran from the house to the moving van carrying a bunch of weird stuff. She opened her window so she could catch pieces of what they were saying. Nothing seemed to be important or interesting until the lady named Lani called into the house.

"_Alright Kurt! You and Markie can bring him out!"_

Katie shot up. So she wasn't going crazy! She was about to get her parents when she began to question her sanity again. Kurt came out the door holding a grey goat that was yelling insults at him! Then this other guy she hadn't seen before came out. He seemed normal until he turned and saw that he had a big hunk of metal for an arm! Her room began spinning and she blacked out.

When she woke up she looked out her window in just enough time to see the fan drive away. For a minute she thought about telling her parents, but the small ammount of wisdom she had told her to forget she had ever seen anything. One thing was for sure.

Life in the 'burbs never got boring for too long.

THE END

* * *

**Taa Daa! Thankya. Thankya very much! So what did you think? i had fun writing it and I hope you had fun reading!  
**


	19. Thakyou!

So, As I promised, I give special thanks to my reviewers:

4 EverFan,

notforgotten,

Rae Kitano,

Jimmy Candlestick,

7 deadly sins,

Ocean Stone,

Dragon Reverb,

firefairy903,

TV,

Tomato-Vampire/Ghostfur,

Ninja enchantress,

YouKai-no Shimo-13,

Keelia,

and mizukaikage!

Thank you all again very much!


End file.
